Universe games
by ninjamonkey3904
Summary: When the tree that controls the universe. Breaks a bit. Pausing the universes except for the minigame half of TF2 Minecraft and Gmod. The three gaming universes are used to pass the time for those who are waiting for there universes to go normal speed again
1. trailer

**This story is basicly a fun story for me. basicly. characters from any diamention you request doing things that would normally appear in minecraft, team fortress 2 or gmod minigames EDIT: Or Roblox, Rainbow Six Siege and Overwatch.**

 **You can request things for them to play. for example**

 **Gmods SCP roleplay**

 **Team fortress 2's mann vs machine**

 **or Minecrafts sky war.**

 **Linebreak**

A small group of people sat at a table, playing a card game after a long day of playing games. With every orginal universe frozen due to problems. They were put here till they were back to normal speed

There was a robot wearing a silver ninja suit. He is Zane from the Ninjago universe. He is also known as the master of ice.

Next to him is a girl with bunny ears trying to peak at his cards. This girl is Velvet Scarletina from the RWBY universe. Member of team CFVY and wielder of a copy camera.

Holding her back from seeing Zanes cards is a man wearing red and a hard hat. Who is known as RED teams Engineer from the team fortress 2 universe.

Smirking as he is winning is a man wearing red and blue with a white hat and a bow and arrow on his back. He is Mark Nutt from the Achivment Hunter universe. The greatest shot in the world.

The youngest is a boy wearing green and having two people looking like him giving him advice. This is Multiple Man from the Marvel universe. Member of the X-men and has the power to multiply himself.

The final is a scientest with a black goop on his neck and chest. The strange thing is he is wearing a white comedy mask. Which is always smilling. He is SCP-035 of the SCP universe. The possesive mask.

Zane said "So, lets be honest, trying wave 666 from TF2 was a bad idea." Getting five mutters of aggrement from the other five people as they remembered what happened

 **Flashback**

 _SCP-035 was playing medic and healing the Demoman, Multiple man as he kept launching gernades at the zombie army. With once in a while a arrow going through there heads from Mark nutt. A sentry from the Engineer kept them from getting the bomb, and Velvet. Playing Pyro was making sure no zombie spys sapped the sentry. With Zane, playing Soldier firing rockets like crazy taking down the enemy Giant Demoknights. The six of them high fived before staring at the mountian. Seeing the army of uber medics, and giant multi rocket soldier jumping down. One rocket. and the intire team was taken down._

 **End flashback**

SCP-035 said, "Well, who wants to go to the SCP roleplay minigame" Getting five yes's. He grabbed a device. pressed some buttons, and opened a portal

 **LInebreak**

 **Requests allowed. NO LEMONS!**


	2. Group sumbition

**So. It has come to my understanding that no one has sumbitted a group. Probably because no one knows how to make one. Well, down below is a small sumbition form.**

 **But first. Here is a reason there are groups in the first place.**

 **Since glitches in retreving the people from the frozen universes. They were placed in random groups. Where they should have been in there same group as they were in there diamention. But the creators of the universes said the groups don't need to be changed as it is good to interact with people you dont know.**

 **Group name:**

 **People in group:(up to five or six, and after each name put in () there universe)**

 **What group likes to play: Any minigame or game from Gmod, Team fortress 2 and Minecraft**

 **For example. Here is my group**

 **Group name: Frostbite.**

 **People in group: Zane(Ninjago), Velvet(RWBY), Multiple man(Marvel), Engineer(Team fortress 2), Mark Nutt(Achivment hunter) and SCP-035(Scp foundation)**

 **What group likes to play: Minecraft hunger games and mega sky wars, Team fortress 2's Mann vs Machine and Garrys mod SCP roleplay.**

 **SO, this was just a informative chapter. SEE YA LATER**


	3. Frostbite plays Terroist Hunt

**THis is Team FrostBite plays... Rainbow Six Siege Terroist hunt**

 **LInebreak**

Zane looked at his team. To him, they were very underwelming. They had made it a six player. Some how

They had Velvet playing Twitch, due to that being the only class on offence she bought. Also because she likes tazing Zane.

Engineer was playing Sledge, because he liked using construction equipment, and a sledge hammer is perfect equipment.

Multiple man was forced to be only one of him, and he was playing Montange. Cause they didn't have any riot shielders.

Mark Nutt was playing Thermite, cause he wanted to, and they needed a Thermite.

SCP-035 was playing Thatcher, because He liked EMPs

and Zane, was playing Fuze, because thats what they needed, and it was his main.

The six of them were doing house. It was easy map to navigate, sometimes.

The team then started, Velvet going to a secure spot and sending out her shock drone.

Engineer and Multiple Man went to the second floor. Engineer opening it up, and Multiple man going in with his huge shield and his pistol.

Zane decided to go solo and went to the basement. Using one of his fuses easily knock out a bomber and a few normal terroists.

035 and Mark Nutt were in the house, shooting them down. They heard a beeping sound. Mark Nutt then asked "What is that?" Then, a bomber came out of nowhere, and blew them up. With Velvets voice in the background saying "I told you so!"

Back with Zane, he had decided to camp a dooway, shotgunning each of the terroists that came through. Before a terroist came from behind and shot him down.

Velvet however had been defending herself from the terroist bomber that was trying to get her. She shot him in the head, spun her gun and blasted the one behind her. Before getting headshotted, out of nowhere.

Meanwhile with the final two, Engi and Multiple man. Engi had been opening up walls and doors, followed by Multiple man looking there with his shield protecting him. followed by the two of them kept killing them.

Engi smirked as he kicked a terroist down, and shot him walking forward. Then, he blew up due to the lack of noticing a nitro charge active in one of the terroist hands.

Multiple man however was choking a bomber with his shield, due to him being out of ammo. Then, the bomber blew up.

They quit due to the fact that they almost did it, and they wanted to take a break

 **Make groups and suggest things!**


End file.
